1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a truck or, respectively, truck trailer, in particular with a closed box body, possibly furnished with a thermal insulation and a door, disposed at the box body and pivotable on hinges with vertical pivot axes.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the
Invention Including Prior Art
In general, narrow pull down, or fold-down doors are provided for refrigerator cars or trucks for supplying a number of receivers with foodstuffs and beverages, in order to prevent a larger heat influence when the doors are open. Unloading assistance means, such as side walls, which can be folded down and lowered to the ground by way of hydraulic link rods, which allow a driving onto the platform with carts or carriages for the loading and unloading and for the transporting of food crates to the receivers, can in general not be used. Furthermore, such devices are complicated and consequently expensive and their mode of operation would require a longer and, consequently, undesired keeping open of the truck box body.
As it is known from refrigerator cars or trucks, ramps are employed which furnish an inclined plane. These ramps have a substantial length corresponding to the inclination angle and comprise, consequently, individual parts which have to be assembled, and which have to be stored somewhere in the vehicle. The mounting and demounting of the ramps, consequently, is very cumbersome and time-consuming. Apart from this, the accident danger is substantial during the handling of such ramps. Inadvertency during the connecting of the individual parts as well as wear of the individual parts can lead to easy damaging of the ramps, and these ramps can, based on the aforesaid method of use or on an unsuitable positioning of the ramps, experience an unintentional change in their positioning relative to the door threshold.